LawLu drabbles
by kiwiis
Summary: A series of LawLu drabbles (ongoing)
1. Chapter 1

**#01 Walking**

Luffy watches deep prints form before him in the snow and adds his own marks to rest beside them. Law maintains a lead ahead of him, and his silence seems to warn Luffy to keep it that way. He watches how the trail of Law's long coat catches the wind like a sail, and how his jolly rodger sewn into the heavy fur flaps in the breeze defiantly, like a flag, announcing that he was his own and no one else's. Traffy seems rougher around the edges than he remembers him, but never-the-less, the signs were there – this was sure to be an interesting alliance.

**#02 Waltz**

The strawhats are relaxed and jovial, and insisting of his company, but Law keeps his own personal distance. Even in the warmth of music, drink and dancing, he stays off to the side, though parties had never really suited him much anyway, he wasn't much for noisy social gatherings. He observes Luffy and his beaming smile as he dances in the orange glow with his crew mates, and severely doubts that it could be the same world-noble beating pirate that had made such an impact on him back at the Shabondy Archipelago. Luffy wasn't entirely what he might have expected, but the more he sees of the D, the more he feels some ineffable quality drawing him in.

**#03 Wishes**

He isn't one to believe in wishes, or in blindly leaving things up to hope. If he didn't pull through after the operation, it would be a shame surely – the surgeon never liked to see his hard work go to waste – but he's not about to pray to some God to grant Luffy mercy. If Straw-hat was to live it would be purely through one thing – the strength of his will to keep on living, and it seemed he wasn't one to give in without putting up a fight.

**#04 Wonder**

Traffy was an enigma to him. He feels, in almost every way, that he doesn't know who Law is, but never-the-less, there's still something about his presence that evokes Luffy's trust. Law didn't talk much, didn't share things about himself, and seemed only to glare back in response when offered to play or relax with him. Since they'd last met, everything about him seemed to have become surrounded by a sense of silent intensity that refused to drop its guard. But, glancing over at the shaded face of their guest resting on his deck, the doctor who had journeyed to saved him at his most vulnerable "on a whim", Luffy feels only a sense of reassurance from his companionship. And it's that same feeling that makes him want to do all that he can to protect this new friend likewise, and help him achieve his important goal, even if he might not completely understand the finer details.

**#05 Worry**

It was easy to tell when something bothered him – his patience wore thin and his frustrations were quick to flare. Luffy can tell when his voice becomes raised and his words grow harsh, that it's not through anger, but fear. Law has come to care about all of them, and while he might believe he has them all fooled, Luffy knows better. When Traffy snaps back at him, it because he is truly, deeply afraid of this Doflamingo guy, but far too proud to admit it.

**#06 Whimsy**

Luffy habitually ignored plans. He acted first and then thought later, if even at all, Law muses, exasperated. What was once his carefully thought out list of step-by-step instructions becomes a series of alterations, his plans degraded by impulsive acts of reckless stupidity. The only thing that reassures him is that, despite the madness to his method, Luffy was still reliable enough to carry out the more important tasks assigned to him. It's not much of a relief, and it doesn't do much to ease his stress levels, but he can at least allow himself to frustratedly settle for compromises.

**#07 Waste/Wasteland**

Punk Hazard is coarse and barren. Its harsh conditions and eerily silent, sombre atmosphere seemed to carry something that felt familiar to him, something that brought back intermingled memories to the forefront of his mind. He's so deep in thought that he's immediately thrown to see a familiar face completely disconnected to the stream of ruminations. When Luffy smiles and thanks him, it brings him back to rejoin the present moment with a rejuvenated awareness. Perhaps it's that sudden jolt that brings him the confidence, that leads him to make the decision, and that makes him believe, if only for a brief moment, that his chances for survival could be something more than zero.

**#08 Whiskey and rum**

Perhaps the Heart Pirates didn't party like the Straw-hats did, or maybe Traffy wasn't all that used to letting himself go and over indulging, but he's flushed and almost passed out when Luffy catches a glimpse of the surgeon slumped over the table with his tankard still loosely to hand. Law kept such a strictly composed demeanour that seeing him sprawled out and mumbling to himself almost incoherently was equally as amusing as it was pitiful. When Luffy picks him up, he's lighter than he had expected, and he gently lays him to rest in his own bed. Law is less than amused to find himself trapped in Luffy's elastic hold when he wakes, but even less so to find 'property of Luffy' scrawled over his face when he meets himself in the mirror.

**#09 War**

He doesn't believe enough in anyone's ideas of 'justice' to fight for any side in the war. He'd never have involved himself were it not for the nagging pit that wells up in his stomach, his gut telling him that there was some role that only he could play. Staring into Luffy's gaping, seeping wounds, he realises his instincts have never been keener – _he_ is the only one who can deal with this. For better or worse, somehow their destinies have already become intertwined. He connects Luffy to his life support systems and gravely gets to work.

**#10 Weddings**

If he had heard wind of the chiding comments of the other alliance, he might have insured to destroy the surveillance systems of Punk Hazard before making Luffy any kind of proposition. But, as it turns out, the best way to get under Kid's skin when he mockingly congratulates them on their 'marriage', is to take Luffy's hand in his own and answer snidely, "What, are you jealous, Eustass?".


	2. Chapter 2

**#11 Birthday**

Luffy stirs a little in his hammock as something drops next to him, but its messenger is gone before it even registers. With an abundance of gifts, food and drink, Luffy is so distracted by the festivities and attention, the brightly coloured papers so quickly torn apart and huge red helium balloons, that he doesn't realise Law hasn't been around the deck all day. It's only when he eventually shows as they're cutting into a huge chocolate frosted birthday cake that Luffy puts together the pieces of the morning's puzzle and blurts his conclusion out to the rest of the crew, much to Law's chagrin. Luffy returns the favour with a sloppy kiss to Law's face that leaves his sideburns decidedly a little sticky. His face blends in with the balloons for the rest of the night.

**#12 Blessing**

As he gets to know them more, he knows he'll eventually have to ask forgiveness from his own crew from acting on their behalf. If he'd have realised what to expect from the Straw-hats, he'd probably never have put the suggestion of alliance on the table. From what he can tell, if they make it out of this, the Hearts would be stuck in a long suffering, if not permanently regretful, partnership with one of the most ridiculously stubborn and juvenile crews he's had the 'pleasure' to spend time with. But the more he gets to know them, the more they start to resemble, at least in part, the tight knit crew of idiots he's put together for himself. He's not sure whether that's a compliment to the Straw-hats however, or a horrible realisation about his own team of misfits.

**#13 Bias**

He quickly dismisses all of their worries. Law came to Marineford to rescue him when he needed him most, so he believes nothing but the best. Even Robin, who was usually so smart, sounds incredibly stupid to his own ears as she casts doubts on his motives and alludes to pirate customs of schemes and betrayal, because deep in his bones he never even gives it second thought. Luffy feels it whole heartedly, that Traffy is a good person.

**#14 Burning**

Law hits the ground and Luffy feels his fists clench so tightly that his nails start to dig under the skin of his palms. Through gritted teeth, he swears revenge for him, and for everything that Doflamingo has put him through. All that he's never talked of out loud, but is written deep into the weathered lines of his face and dark circles under his eyes.

**#15 Breathing**

He listens to the steady blip of the heart monitor, and the rhythmic breaths of his respirator. Under his oxygen mask, Luffy's face looks depleted of the vitality it had seemed to radiate before. Despite lying there before him, when comatose, his patients always seemed incredibly far away. As his latex gloved hands tend to open wounds, he feels himself briefly plunge into the unknown where Luffy has wandered off to, and reaches out blindly in the hope to find him and convince him to return.

**#16 Breaking**

The alliance won't be over until _he_ says so, and Luffy has absolutely no intentions to call it off. Law's raised protests fall on deaf ears because, to Luffy, becoming his ally means accepting his friendship and all that that entails. Under no circumstances would he allow his friendships to break so easily. Luffy fumbles with the key to free him and all he can do is to scowl and accept, for better or worse, this seemingly fated, strange friendship that has been forced upon him against his will.

**#17 Belief**

It's the first time he's really felt his confidence slip from under him, and he finds himself tormented by a haze of self doubt. He revisits the scene repetitively, and no matter how much he might beg for it to leave him be, he's still frozen, holding Ace and watching in utter disbelief as he grows heavier and heavier in his arms. Luffy looks to his hands, and all he can see are the stains, glaring at him as if to blame him for his own weakness. Law waits unsettled in the harbour, if Luffy's wounds reopen, he probably wouldn't make it. He can only hope that Jinbe can calm him enough to retrieve him for his still much needed rehabilitation.

**#18 Balloon**

Shabondy breathed bubbles that rose like helium balloons, and alongside its candy striped trees and shining attractions, it gave an appearance of a glossy over coat of deception that felt disturbingly familiar. His submarine doesn't need coating, he's here purely for information, both on his upcoming rivals and on the seedy hub of one of his former captain's more inhumane lines of work. It's with a dark sense of glee that he watches it fall into ruin at the hands of one Monkey D. Luffy and his crew, and he very quickly places the Straw-hat crew on a mental list of pirates to keep tabs on.

**#19 Balcony**

He stands at the rails and stares across to the blurred line of the horizon; it was always much harder to make out when night caused the sea and the sky to nearly blend together. Instead of his familiar hollow steel railings that would give a satisfying ring when tapped, Straw-hat's ship gave a very solid knock of hard wood and it echoes foreign in his ears as if to remind him that he's far away from home. But if he ever makes it back to his own little yellow submarine, he'll owe Sunny and her crew his thanks for returning him back safely. He runs his fingertips over the smoothness of the varnish and it reassures him to know, if only a little, that the people she tended to were capable of constantly surprising him.

**#20 Bane**

Under different circumstances, they could easily have become enemies and Luffy knows this well, despite his crew's claims to the contrary. But for now, at least, Law is by his side, and though his ceaseless complaints and barked orders tend to grow tiresome, the novelty of the alliance still hasn't worn out. Adding Law's separate aims and goals into the mix only seemed to amplify his sense of adventuring forth into the unexpected and though he's leading them straight into a storm, Luffy can't wait to see how high the waves can get.


End file.
